Pokemon Sun The Challenge
by 4fireking
Summary: Logan is the main protagionist in a story about following the game of Sun with a few twists along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **Pokemon Sun and Moon are considered some of the best 3DS games released so naturally I would write a fandom for it. I collaborated on it with HinoNami. Thank you.**

* * *

A young boy named Logan is moving to the Alola region. The day before leaving, he slept trying to feel comfortable, knowing that soon he would have woken up in a new house. He didn't get time to do that, because his mother sent Meowth in his room and it screamed for him to wake up.

"Mhmm... Meowth, what's up?" mumbled the boy, immersed in a soporific torpor.

Meowth flailed its paws around and kept making noise trying to get Logan downstairs where his mom is. Logan finally got that through his head after three seconds.

"Oh yes! Today is the day! Mom, breakfast, please!"

Sleep abruptly abandoned Logan, who ran down the stairs at breakneck speed.

The breakfast was a sandwich composed by bacon, lettuce and tomato. Three slices of bacon were put on a napkin. His mother knew this was his favourite sandwich recipe. He was going to need a lot of strength to accomplish the first part of his journey, starting the same day.

"Logan!" shouted his mom, "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

Logan went to check the clock; effectively it had dead batteries. Mom, fortunately, had a pair of them aside.

"So, are you ready for Alola?" she asked, with a big smile. "Are you thinking about the difficulties that could ward you off? It's inevitable. Try to concentrate on all the cute Pokémon you'll meet, the new friends you'll make... And also, don't underestimate the renowned beauty of those places!"

The mother chuckled, happy to have somehow tickled the child's curiosity.

She showed him a brochure:

"Look, this is Mount Lanakila, the highest peak in Alola. These are the white sandy and fine beaches. And this... is the Exeggutor Island, have you seen how tall these Pokémon can become there? Nothing to do with those of Kanto!"

There was a certain compassion she seemed to have about this brochure.

"You know, Logan? In a way, for me it's like coming home. Your grandparents were from Alola."

Absorbed by memories, they were brought back to reality by the clock ringing. It was already 10, and befitting to hurry.

"Strength and courage, son! We have to finish packing everything!"

The unknown figure leaped out suddenly, startling his mother.

"Hey, what the ..."

It was Logan's cousin the Pokémon professor. The mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good heavens... Professor Kukui, you had me dying of fright!"

The young man opened to a big smile.

" Glad to see you too. I'm here to ask your son if he still plans on exploring Aloha with a starter Pokémon."

At that sentence, Logan's eyes lit up. He was really getting the chance to explore Aloha with his own starter Pokémon?

The professor winked.

"You'll be spoiled for choice among archers, wrestlers and... sirens!"

Logan frowned, wondering what he meant...

All Logan wanted was to have his very first Pokémon. Professor Kukui readjusted his glasses and with a cheerful look, urged Logan to visit the surroundings.

Logan would do that for the professor.

The two traveled to Route 1, after saying goodbye to the mother. Logan saw so many people with their own Pokémon as he walked by them. His attention was magnetized by a young Trainer with amber skin, who was moving his hand in greeting.

" Haku." said the professor. " Have you come to get your first starter Pokémon?"

"Not yet." replied the beaming boy, "When I heard that there would have been another Trainer, I preferred to wait and choose with him."  
Having said that, Haku stretched out his hand towards Logan and introduced himself.

" Hi. My name is Haku and people mostly know me as the grandson of the Kahuna of this island."

Logan felt sympathy and encouragement from the friendly boy.

Soon after, Hala brought out by three Poké Balls three small Pokémon: an owl, a cat and a seal.

They all looked like they had their own unique skills that Logan just wanted to hold all of them to see which one would be a better partner for him.

The owl, named Rowlet, looked like a placid chick, calmly accommodated by the warm climate of Alola; the kitten, Litten, jumped here and there trying to attract the boys' attention; the small seal, Popplio, strutted inflating its chest.

It was a tough decision. Logan guessed the only way he could choose was trying to decide which one reminded him the most of his father.

Logan's father was a very busy man, a rampant manager. Polite, but unable to bear the weight of a marriage, which collapsed leaving the young Logan broken.

His choice was Litten because it seemed polite but also had power that could turn rampant. The cat meowed, then went to rub against Logan's leg. It was done. Logan had a Litten as the first member of his team and he was excited about it.

"Very well!" Haku exclaimed, "Now it's my turn!"

He walked up to the owl Pokémon with the green wings and the brown head. The little owl let out a little scream and came to rest on his shoulder. Logan and Haru both had starter Pokémon, the excitement made them want to jump.

"Hey, Logan!" exclaimed the dark-skinned, "Would you mind a battle with me?"

Logan walked with Haru to the place he wanted to have their battle.

On Iki Town wooden small stage, the two Trainers began to give orders to their Pokémon:

"Litten, Ember!"

"Rowlet, Tackle!"

Rowlet flew over the small ball of fire before swooping down to hit Litten with its chest.

"Litten, jump!" exclaimed Logan, and the kitten obeyed promptly.

"Now Scratch!"

"Rowlet, use Growl to weaken the Attack!" shouted Haku.

"No, Rowlet!" Haku yelled, frustrated.

"Now it's done!" Logan thought, sending a satisfied flash with his eyes, "Litten, Ember!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

 **I think this collaborated story between me and HinoNami is missing something that changes it from the main game. I've read some good versions of that which add romance to their stories but I don't see any romance in the newest game. I saw romance the most in Black and White because there was a model gym leader and a cute red haired gym leader as well a moment your on a ferris wheel with a cute girl.**

* * *

Litten released a ball of fire at Rowlet that did super damage to it. The owl was unable to withstand the blow, it fell to the ground toasted.  
The winner was Logan.

Logan achieved victory but he was merely taking in the victory of Litten's strength.

It was time to travel. Professor Kukui took the two boys to Route 1, and explained them how to catch Pokémon.

Logan caught a Rattata form Alola, while Haku was struggling with a Caterpie.

"Hey you, friends!" shouted a child, this Jimmy, "Would you like a challenge with me?"

Logan was the one to challenge him. His new Pokemon was weak from taking damage so he picked Litten.

Litten was able to quickly defeat both the child's Rattata and Caterpie, but the challenges were not over: another boy, named Oliver, were addressing the boy came from Kanto.

"Wow, sure these kids were more impatient to have their first Pokémon than removing the diaper!" Haku exclaimed, earning a glare from Oliver.

Logan would have to agree because a Pokémon couldn't battle forever and he did not want to wear Litten out.

"Haku, I leave you this Trainer. I have to rest my Pokémon."

" No problem. Maybe this battle will help me get stronger when we have our rematch tonight."

That evening, Logan suggested something different to Haku: to visit the Trainer School.

Haiku wanted to visit this Trainer School.

Once in place, the sun had dropped altogether. Professor Kukui was waiting with his young assistant, Lillie.

"Here you are, boys. How are your Pokémon? I want to give you a gift... the Exp. Share!"

Logan heard about this item and he thought it was getting more convenient to get in every new region.

After visiting the Trainer school, the boys went home. The next day, it was the turn of Hau'oli city. Logan had felt well rested and ready to go to Hau'oli City.

The two boys saw Lillie stopped near the clothes store.

"Hello! Would you like to accompany me to a shopping trip?"

Logan already knew it was going to end in a long tour, but in Haku's eyes he glimpsed something suspicious... they seemed to shimmer. Whatever he saw made him want to go on that shopping trip.

All in all, the shopping session was enjoyable. Logan had bought a nice t-shirt with the Alola Marowak imprinted on it and a pair of sand colored pants.

Outside the store, Lillie took him aside:

"Listen... do you dress by yourself?"

Logan wasn't too sure if he did or did not do that.

Lillie took a flap of her delicate lace dress between her fingers and began to screw it nervously:

"See... I have a rather cumbersome mom... She always want to decide everything about my life without giving me autonomy..."

There was no wrath in her voice, only sadness and what seemed to be regret.

She seemed like the girl someone should hug and nurture unlike what her mother didn't do.

Logan, without a word, hugged her. A warm, friendly hug, the body translation of 'I'm here'.

"Thank you." answered Lillie, smiling.

Logan let go of her when her sweet voice sent a jolt of electricity to his spine, it got him excited. The magic moment was broken by a hurricane called 'Haku'.

"Hey guys... what are you doing here? Let's go eating some Malasadas!"

They were forced to go with him to his favorite spot so they could have Malasadas.

Outside the store, the trio saw Ilima in front of two Team Skull thugs.

Logan knew this was either going to lead to a Pokemon Battle or they could get bored and leave.

After defeating them, Haku chided them amiably:

"Uh, a lot of words, gentlemen, but you look pretty weak."

The thugs said nothing, just threw the Soda cans they were sipping before fighting to the ground and went away.

"How rude! These guys!" reminded the boy with amber skin, picking up the cans.

Logan had the feeling that that was just the tip of the iceberg of the entire Skull organization.

He had to move past people who were just plain stupid and continue his journey.

"Good! Very good!" Exclaimed Ilima, the captain of the Normal Trial.

"What about a battle against me?"

Logan was a little surprised someone would ask him for a battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

 **Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have many things to get through and a slow co-author to wait for. Hopefully after this chapter we can continue trying to finish this story.**

* * *

The Pokémon used by Ilima would've been a Yungoos and a Smeargle. To battle Smeargle Logan used his new Pokémon Rattata. The Starter would have had trouble with Smeargle's attacks, copied with Sketch.

" Use Water Gun on Rattata Smeagle."

The little mouse was splashed away, but didn't retreat and stood up.

"Way to go, Rattata!" exclaimed Logan.

Rattata was happy its Trainer acknowledged its courage.

"Use Quick Attack on Smeagle."

Rattata, full of confidence, hit Smeargle, which stumbled on his feet. Smeagle was so off balance it couldn't even use another attack. Ilima didn't look disturbed by this, but... admired.

"Well done on your attack against my Smeagle."

Flattered, Logan adjusted a lock of hair and ordered the decisive attack against the dog Pokémon.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack. Your stronger now so let your power hit this Pokémon head on."

After defeating Ilima and having grown the little Rattata a bit in experience, Haku and Logan went to Route 2.

There, they found Krystal, a girl in tears.

"What happened?" asked the Malasada devourer.

"I'm back from the cemetery. I buried my Comfey there, I'm dying of sadness."

Haku lowered his head. It was always very gloomy to visit the Hau'oli cemetery. Eventually Pokémon die just like humans do. It was a thing Haku accepted and did his best to make it a goal to accomplish everything he set out for before ending up this way.

Haku's thought, so sad and deep, shook him, making him into tears of emotion. Krystal, however, had not finished:

"Do you know the legend of the Kalos lady? It seems that this ghost girl was in love with a young businessman, but he had preferred her a prodigious Rhyhorn racer. For despair, she let her go and die."

Sensing a shiver along his arm, Logan tried to attract his friend's attention.

He let Litten help get his attention by letting his cat Pokémon scratch gently on his leg.

"Mh? What's up, Litten?"

Litten jumped on Logan's shoulder and made a cute little roar. That roar got Haku's attention.

"Uh? Sorry, pal, that creepy story really caught me..."

Litten and Logan could forgive Logan of being creeped out by a story.

Ilima were waiting for them in the thresholds of the Verdant Cavern.

"Here you will have your first Trial!" shouted him at them, enthusiastic.

Logan looked at the Trial Master before proceeding behind Ilima to finish the trial.

Haku and Logan wanted to start the challenge, but some Team Skull members began to bother them.

" Yo, yo, yo," one of the members said doing a dance that was insulting to white people.

"Hey, you messy boys, do ya remember us?" those asked.

" Yes we do," said Logan. " You were those guys who were doing bad things to trainers and Pokémon."

"Oh, so you're the 'heroes'..." said one of them, making the paper clip sign with his hands.

"Yet you don't look so different from us. You catch Pokémon, train them, make them go ko..."

"Right, if you want, you can join our Team! We have two uniforms with us! They probably stink a bit of sweat, but who cares."

"This is great. We have a future. We can travel the world, meet friends, find love, and become famous but who cares about that when we can be on a team of rappers." Logan said sarcastically.

Extraordinarily, one of the thugs made a serious, deep and vitriolic discourse:

"You are eleven, and you already believe you're important. Wake up, children! The Island Challenge will not lead you to glory, stop listening to adults, they couldn't care less about you two."

Logan was red in the face from the anger he had for this rude man. He flashed his PokéBall in his face seeing if he would accept his challenge.

"You want a challenge?" spits out the Skull thug with a look of defiance in his eyes,

"Good. I love to chew spoiled brats."

The member used a Meowth against Logan's Litten.

"A battle between cats! Wow!" exclaimed Haku.

"Meowth, use Scratch on Litten."

Meowth looked more like it was using a Faint Attack moving with its paws out before scratching a dazed Litten. Logan was doing something really weird while his Pokémon was being assaulted by the thug's Meowth, he was chanting Litten's name.

"I believe you have the heart to defeat Meowth. It has no power against you Litten." Logan went from chanting to a cocky smile meant for the very cocky members of a squad no one cared about. "Use Ember."

Litten didn't just hit Meowth with a tiny fireball from his attack Ember. Litten's ability blazed went into overdrive making his fireball blaze like a small sun before the fireball was spat at Meowth. The fireball exploded scorching Meowth in the fire.

"Now that his Pokémon is dazed use your Scratch attack Litten."

Litten listened to Logan leaping at the cat and scratching it on the spot where it's precious coin was. Meowth's eyes swirled before it collapsed on the ground. No sooner did it fall did the thug grab it and made a getaway from Logan.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We'll do bad things to draw you out and finish you like we could've done today. You'll see!"

' _And for every innocent person you harm I will help this island from your evil.'_

Logan thought something he didn't have the courage to say. Luckily he learned as a kid it was what people did over what they say to them.


End file.
